


A Matter of Family

by Purpledragon6



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, it'll be easy, raise a child they said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the Monkey Team and their adopted human as they struggle with both being a team, a family, and raising their human.





	A Matter of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: No amount of hilarious injury or public humiliation can just be brushed off, can it?

There were things that were stupid, there were things that Chiro did, and there were stupid things that Chiro knew were stupid but did anyway. Each and everyone one of those stupid things tended to earn him a long lecture from his team, with today being no different. Or at least- it seemed to be no different. He couldn't tell what Antauri was trying to say to him, but he looked mad. One of the only things Chiro was able to figure was the signature "Have I left anything out?", which came at the end of every lecture, right after the 'reading of the list'.

A kind smile graced Chiro's face. He would include 'wandering into the outskirts of town and climbing into an abandoned robot' to be on the list of stupid things he did anyway, but based on the way Antauri was glaring at him through the reflection of the Brain Scrambler's monitor, he figured he'd save that comment for later. For now it would be best to just smile and nod- Or rather shake his head. Maybe just hold his head still and wait for the ringing in his ears to stop. Which according to Gibson would be anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. 

"A ruptured eardrum AND now we have to locate a pharmacy for the medications necessary to remedy this- What were you thinking?" The black simian exclaimed, startling Chiro.

It had surprised the boy, what with how angry the usually calm monkey was behaving. Then again, just about everything about today was surprising him. The accident that lead to his injury, the mixed reactions of the monkeys- heck, when he first stumbled into the robot with his injury, he hadn't expected the whole team to be all over him- he especially didn't expect the fuss they all made over it! It was like having 5 parents, all with their own take on how to handle the situation.

Gibson was the logical parent, simply taking a once-over and concluding that the injury was _'Minor and nothing to worry about if treated properly'._

_"Minor!? Look at all that blood!" Nova had exclaimed, tilting Chiro's head left and right. "What happened!?"_

_"My guess, based off of my scans, would be that Chiro simply ruptured his eardrum... Like I said, nothing to worry about if treated prop-" Gibson being cracked in the head by Nova was usually something that would have made Chiro laugh- but now the human felt it best if he just stand there and wait._

_"I heard you the first time! I want to know HOW Chiro got hurt!" She exclaimed, turning to Chiro. "Well? Talk!?"_

_"Some kids from school and I found a couple sparklers behind a trashcan and- We were just playing around and-"_

The rest of the day had been a blur from there. As a matter of fact, Chiro was almost certain he had lost consciousness at one point from it. While Chiro could remember that Sprx and Otto were pretty laid back about the whole thing (though he was starting to wonder if that was because it really was no big deal like their medic had said OR if they just had no idea what a 'ruptured eardrum' was.) Nova and Antauri were livid in this situation- both almost killing the Chiro with the disapproval radiating off of them... Their constant questions and lecturing were enough to make Chiro's head spin worse than his current condition was. It was kind of nice though. The new leader wasn't used to this kind of attention, but it was still a good feeling to have someone fussing over your scrapes and bruises- no matter how angry or uninterested they were. 

"Bottle rockets... You're grounded to the Super Robot until your ear heals." The muffled sound of Antauri's voice brought Chiro back to present time. "Do you hear me, young man?"

"Not a single word." 

"... Smart aleck..." 

Chiro chuckled softly, but stopped quickly when a sharp glare from his mentor told him it was for his own good. They had arrived at the pharmacy, and just in time to pick up Chiro's prescription. As they entered the building Chiro couldn't tell what was worse- the fact that everyone was staring at him and his monkey or the fact that said monkey was still visibly upset with him. Well, regardless of what he felt, the Super Robot didn't come equip with ear drops and as a minor Chiro needed an adult to get his medicine for him. An angry, primate adult... 

Luckily, the lady at the front desk seemed to already understand the situation. The moment the pair approached, she stood, a professional looking smile gracing her features. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" She began, only to be cut off by a wave of Antuari's hand.

"Yes, we're here to pick up a prescription for Chiro." The primate sighed, shaking his head as he spoke. "I believe Gibson said 'eardrops' or something of the like."

"Yes- we do have a script here for eardrops for a Chiro." The pharmacist said, confirming the statement by producing a sealed envelope. "Poor thing- is it an infection?" 

"A rupture... Apparently children these days find playing with dangerous projectiles to be all in good fun." Antauri mused, causing a warm blush to settle onto Chiro's face. 

The pharmacist laughed softly, and even with ringing ears Chiro could hear it. From directly in front of him, the boy could almost feel his mentor's sly amusement. 

"I shouldn't laugh, but goodness." The woman snickered. 

"Oh no, it is alright. I'm glad someone can find humor in my child's completely irresponsible act. As if common sense and foresight were concepts he is not yet familiar with." Antauri went on. 

"H-hey- Just let it go. It wasn't a big deal." Chiro muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't really like that-"

"I will not, young man. As I seem to recall, you said that you-" Antauri started, only to be cut off by Chiro clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Okay, Chiro took it back. It was a nice feeling to have people fussing over you like a parent in private- but in public was just humiliating! 

 

 

 


End file.
